


咕哎！

by Kroma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: ——冒险者哟，你掉的是这根金羽毛？这根白羽毛？还是这根原味鸡毛？陆行鸟搭档X猫男  精灵X猫男羽毛play/尿道play/鸟甲play/口交





	咕哎！

【弯枝牧场】

 

“你的搭档很健康，非常非常的健康，”吕凯洛将一份陆行鸟体检报告交到了猫男的手上。  
“每年一次体检很有必要。虽然大多数冒险者都忽视了这项建议。”木精灵安抚着另一只待检的陆行鸟，一边对猫男称赞道。“你是个很尽责的冒险者，它也是个很好的搭档，不是么。只是……”  
“只是什么？”猫男温莱顺着吕凯洛的目光望去，陆行鸟牧场栏里，一只雄鸟正匍匐在另一只雌鸟的身上频频颤动着尾羽——它们在交配。  
“可我的搭档，我的……”猫男甩了甩他的尾巴，“它不是赛鸟。”  
“它也会有生理需求。”吕凯洛漫不经心地说道：“我得提醒你，你的搭档快要进入发情期了。它的第一次发情就在这几天。你得做好准备。”

 

温莱喜欢他的陆行鸟，非常喜欢。他能在一群长相无差的陆行鸟中，一眼就辨认出他的搭档。直到最近，他意识到了，自己的这种“喜欢”变得扭曲，甚至超出了正常的范畴。  
“在艾欧泽亚，大约有30%的人会选择自己的陆行鸟来作为终身伴侣。”  
温莱觉得自己也是其中之一。  
所以温莱没有拒绝吕凯洛塞给他的芳香精油。

 

【伊修加德 九霄云舍】

 

这个精灵长得算不上惊艳，脸上有些小雀斑。但他有着一头软木色的头发。猫男一眼就相中了他。  
精灵跟着猫男拐进客房的楼梯时，旅店老板正窝在柜台后面看书，眼皮都没抬一下。尽管墙上贴着禁令，但他对“招妓”这种司空见惯了的事情，多是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

 

痒……猫男瑟缩了一下，锁着他双手的镣铐在床头碰撞出叮当的声响。  
一根羽毛在他身上游走。由下至上，若有若无地拂过他的脚背、小腿、大腿、肚脐、胸口，轻挠着他的腋下，描摹他的手臂线条。  
猫男被黑布蒙着眼睛什么都看不到。失去视觉后，触觉变得异常灵敏。猫男知道，那是一根长长的黄色的陆行鸟的尾羽。带着些许柔韧，健康的尾羽激起了猫男全身的毛细血孔，给猫男一丝丝酥麻的快感。  
第二轮爱抚，由上至下。没有了第一轮的好耐心，却愈发情色起来。  
尾羽尖点在了猫男的下唇。嘴唇表面的神经格外纤细敏感，越是轻柔的触碰，越是叫人心痒难耐。猫男忍不住伸出了舌头，追着羽尖经过的地方舔了舔自己的嘴唇。甚至想要咬掉那根恶作剧的羽毛。  
羽毛逃走了。它顺着猫男的嘴角，搔弄了两下猫男的下巴，再沿着侧颈一点点往下，勾勒起猫男的锁骨，却迟迟不再有别的动作。

 

壁炉里烧着驱寒用的碳火。显然猫男并不需要。他被情欲煎熬着，浑身上下泛着一层细密的薄汗。在明暗不定的烛光下，微湿的古铜色肌肤看上去格外性感。陆行鸟的尾羽像是奖励一般，在猫男的乳尖上落下轻吻。  
被汗液打湿了的尾羽，像沾了水的毛笔一样，反复勾画着乳头的形状。甚至有细小的纤支刺进了猫男乳孔，爽得猫男又是一阵轻颤。  
精灵用拇指安抚着猫男哆嗦的嘴唇，另一只操控着羽毛的手却没有一丝怜悯。精灵用恰如其分的力道激起猫男的欲望，却不再给于更多。他舔舐着猫男的嘴唇，就像舔舐着蜜糖一样，但他没有和猫男接吻。他知道越界的后果，得不偿失。

 

玩够了猫男的乳头，尾羽继续向下游走。刮过猫男的人鱼线时，惹得猫男收紧了小腹。羽毛没有在这个敏感点过多逗留。它对已经勃起的阴茎更感兴趣。  
陆行鸟的尾羽整根覆在了猫男的阴茎上，像除尘一样轻轻抖动。一会儿又模仿起了舌头，用羽尖舔舐着每个沟槽和褶皱。最难奈的地方，被刮擦着，猫男的马眼止不住地开始流出清液。  
待猫男的内里足够湿润，精灵便捏着陆行鸟的尾羽根往猫男的尿道里一点点插入。  
除了羽根那段相对有些粗硬，尾羽羽轴本身非常适合插入尿道。  
猫男尽可能地给自己暗示、放松自己，让搭档的尾羽进入的更深。但身体多少还是有些排斥着异物入侵。直到尿道被彻底填满，大汗淋漓的猫男发出了一小声叹息。

 

等猫男完全适应了尾羽的存在，精灵捏住留在外面的尾羽尖，缓缓往外提。和尿道棒的刺激完全不同，尾羽上排列着细密的羽支，每一根羽支上还有数不清的带勾刺小支。它们像无数小刷子一样上下刮擦着猫男那脆弱的尿道。  
猫男经受不住，挣扎起来。可惜他的双手被镣铐牢牢锁在头顶。双腿也被精灵牵制着无法动弹。  
精灵没有就此摆手，反而更加决绝地小幅抽动起了尿道中的羽毛。直至把一声甘美的呻吟逼出了猫男的喉咙。  
猫男彻底软了下来。他喘息着，任由精灵捻动羽轴，在他的尿道里旋转。一根根羽刺横向刮擦着猫男的整个尿道，钻心的快感把猫男爽的又是摇头又是浪叫。  
羽根卡进了前列腺的位置，甚至有几根羽刺伸进了猫男的输精管。从身体深处传来的瘙痒，差点把猫男逼疯。  
要高潮了！  
猫男的整个下半身都在激烈地痉挛。精灵箍住猫男的龟头，用掌心隔着尾羽覆在猫男的马眼上飞速摩擦。  
“！”忽然猫男如遭电击一般挺起腰，又重重地摔回床上。精灵松开手掌，被羽毛堵塞尿道的阴茎无法直接射精，所以精灵只能看到少的可怜精液从猫男的马眼流出。

 

精灵捞过两只枕头，把猫男的后腰垫高。随后他跪坐在猫男腿间，把猫男的两条腿拉开并折成一个露骨的姿势。使得猫男的下体，在他面前暴露无遗。  
精灵俯下身，用舌头舔上了猫男的后穴。耐心地把小穴舔开。然后将舌刺了进去，模仿着性交的频率，浅浅地抽插起来。  
过于柔软舒服的感觉。即便只是被浅浅地插弄，完全没触碰到他的敏感点。光是被这样温柔地对待，便叫猫男轻易地沉溺其中。  
“咪……”  
精灵不知道猫男想喊谁的名字，还是舒服过头了，开始猫咕噜。他熟练地吸吮着猫男的后穴，发出下流的声音。既然舌头的长度无法抵达猫男的敏感点，那就用还未被取出的尾羽替代，精灵抽动着露在阴茎外面的一小截羽尖，一下下从尿道深处刺激着猫男的前列腺。  
快感像潮水般将猫男淹没。猫男抗拒着却又在贪恋着。沉浮间，他好似做了一个梦。梦中，他的屁股一直在鸟鞍上颠簸。他的搭档迈着有力的步伐，带着他跑过永恒川，跑过太阳海岸……屁股里有什么东西在顶弄他的敏感点。陆行鸟每向前迈出一步，都会把它撞进更深的地方。快感在那个地方积累，越积越多，爽到猫男情不自禁地搂紧了搭档的脖子。不经意间，猫男看清了那个肏了他硬物——魔神鸟甲。原来猫男并非骑在陆行鸟背上。他半搂半抱地挂在搭档的胸前，重心几乎全都落在了拳头状的鸟甲上。随着陆行鸟跑动，身体被抛起又坠落，其中一只“拳头”便顺势肏进了他的后穴。在梦境中，猫男又一次被逼上了高潮。

 

【云海 沃仙曦染】

 

猫男醒来时，天边刚刚泛起鱼肚白。  
那个精灵已经离开了。猫男揉着酸痛的腰坐起身，他的下身一片泥泞。还没干透的精液、清液还有少许掺了药性的润滑液，叫他很不好受。  
好在尿道里的陆行鸟尾羽已经被取了出来。猫男抓过皱不拉几的床单，草草擦了擦他的下体。随手把被弄脏到不成形的羽毛和精灵留下的字条，一同丢进了垃圾桶。

 

趁着天刚蒙蒙亮，云水塘还没人来钓鱼。猫男舒舒服服地在那里洗了个澡。  
待体力恢复了大半，猫男才终于披着晨曦懒懒地爬上岸。  
在岸边梳理着羽毛的陆行鸟见猫男回来了，便亲昵地靠了过去。猫男取下挂在陆行鸟背上的浴巾擦着上半身，一边由着他的搭档用喙给自己“梳理”毛发。  
耳根被挠的痒到不行时，猫男终于忍无可忍地轻轻拍打搭档的脑袋，笑道：“别闹了。”

 

猫男套上棉白色的短袖衬衫，然后在行囊中翻找他的裤子。他先摸到了一个小瓶子。他差点忘记了。那个“好心”的陆行鸟饲养员叮嘱过他：每次清洗完，适量涂抹，慢慢揉搓，直到完全吸收。  
猫男熟练拧开瓶子，把里面的精油倒在自己的右手中指。不多不少刚好一滴。这样的事情他已经做过很多次了。  
猫男用左手扒开自己的半边屁股，将右手中指挤进了自己的屁股缝。他仔细地把精油涂抹在自己的后穴口。耐心地抚平每一个褶皱，确保不会有精油卡在那里。  
以往他都在房间里，跪在床上完成这个项“任务”。像这样弯腰叉腿站在野外做这种事情，还是第一次……  
猫男羞耻万般地把脸埋进搭档的背脊。完全没发现他的搭档，正用一种灼热的目光注视着他那抹着精油的地方。  
猫男屈起中指在后穴入口处轻轻按压，努力放松自己，好让更多精油渗入到内里。强忍着想把手指肏进自己后穴的冲动，等待着精油一点一点被完全吸收。  
这是一种无比的煎熬。以至于猫男的阴茎勃起了。  
可猫男并没有腾出左手去安慰他的前面。他把左手按在了他的陆行鸟搭档的颈侧，温柔地抓着那里的羽毛，又有些情色地挤弄着底下的皮肉。一如拨开阴茎包皮，露出下面的龟头和柱身，猫男缓慢地揉搓着陆行鸟的脖颈。从而疏忽了自己的右手中指，早已被翕动着的后穴吃进了一截。  
在把自己闷到窒息前，猫男离开了搭档的后背。他仰起头，几根抖动着的陆行鸟尾羽闯进他的视野。猫男回想起了前夜，尿道被插入尾羽反复凌虐的快感。双腿一颤，竟就着这段回忆射精了。

 

虚软在地的猫男喘息着，他试图重新站起来，却被搭档阻挠着无法起身。他的陆行鸟异常安静，完全没有了往日的活泼。  
只见陆行鸟垂下头，用毛茸茸的脑袋拱了拱猫男的屁股。猫男疑惑地抬头，视线却瞥到了陆行鸟的下腹——黄色的羽毛中，一抹粉色格外抢眼。  
一个粉色的小肉芽，从泄殖腔中探出，随着陆行鸟的呼吸起伏，微微抬头。  
猫男就像发现了会动的猎物一般，被深深吸引。他凑了过去，鬼使神差地伸出舌头，在肉芽尖上飞快地舔了一下。  
受到刺激的陆行鸟下意识地往后退了半步。却被猫男的双手牢牢地拉住脚爪。  
得逞的猫男愈发放肆起来，他一下一下舔弄着陆行鸟的肉芽，如品尝美味的栗子冰糕那样，用舌苔反复刮擦那个柔嫩。  
和冰糕不同，肉芽只会越舔越大，越舔越硬。  
起初肉芽和猫男舌头一样大小，被猫男吸进嘴里用圈起来的猫舌细细挑逗。慢慢地，充血了的肉芽一点一点向外探出胀大，渐渐露出它完整的形状。  
陆行鸟完全勃起时，它的阴茎看起来像一条弯折着的舌头。一条巨大的、狰狞的、血红色的“舌头”。它流着口水般的粘液，径直捅进了猫男的咽喉。  
猫男忍不住泛起阵阵干呕，不得不腾出一只手牢牢抓住阴茎的根部，固定着那里不让他的搭档乱动。可终究争不过陆行鸟的力气，蓄势已久的阴茎左突右刺，把猫男的两个腮帮子顶得轮流鼓起，津液四溢。甚至下面的“小嘴儿”也开始变得湿哒哒的。

 

陆行鸟把脑袋凑到猫男的尾巴附近，那里散发着十分诱人的气味。比起前几天的若有若无，今天那股味道特别浓烈。陆行鸟用勾状的喙挠着猫男的尾巴根，激得猫男浑身哆嗦。猫尾巴不自觉地翘起，露出冒着水的后穴。  
芳香精油混着猫男的腺液发生了某种微妙的反应。它们伪造出了发情的雌性陆行鸟的气味。猫男也是很久以后才察觉到的。因为精油的浸润，一旦他的后穴开始泌水，无异于给雄性陆行鸟一个“求交配”的信号。他会被任何一只性成熟的陆行鸟纠缠，甚至被强奸或轮奸。

 

至于眼下，猫男毫无余力分心。他的搭档正用喙轻刺着他的后穴。  
陆行鸟的鸟嘴无法深入狭窄的甬道，但至少依然能撬开猫男的穴口。只见紧致的后穴刚被撬开一条缝隙，陆行鸟那条灵活的小舌头便迫不及待地钻进了猫男的甬道。  
他们像是在竞赛。猫男越是卖力地舔弄陆行鸟的阴茎，在他甬道里肆虐的鸟舌就愈加猖狂。  
“啊……”  
很快，猫男便服软了。被搭档找到了前列腺的位置，并被狠狠地玩弄着那里……就在猫男被舔到快要高潮时，如泥鳅般灵活湿软的舌头忽然消失了。  
后穴一阵空虚，猫男不满地扭过头看着自己的搭档。  
陆行鸟并没有离开，它只是调整了一下体位，以一种极其标准的交配姿势，把猫男重新压在了身下。这一压，切切实实地将那根滚烫阴茎肏进了猫男的后穴。  
水淋淋的噗嗤一声，听上去异常羞耻。

 

……  
猫男已经记不清，这是他第几次被自己的搭档肏射了。他匍匐在地上，浑身酥软，只有撅着的屁股还有些力气。  
在一般人看来，陆行鸟俯下身，欢快地抖动它的腿根和尾胯，是在表达它的好心情，它有多么的兴奋。只有猫男知道，这种看似轻盈的抖动，是陆行鸟将要射精的征兆。只不过这个征兆极其漫长，意味着很长一段时间内，猫男都必须承受着陆行鸟的阴茎抵着他的前列腺高速摩擦。即便猫男尖叫着被插射了，甚至插尿了，它的速度依然不减，丝毫不给猫男喘息的机会。  
为了保证受孕率，一只优秀的陆行鸟，每天可以交配五次到七次。而猫男的搭档体力相当出色。到目前为止，勉强算是出过一次精。  
刚刚成熟的陆行鸟无法很好掌握性交技巧。以至于阴茎整根抽出后，没能准确地再次插入。好几次都从猫男的臀缝里滑出，狠狠地戳到猫男的阴囊或尾巴根，又痛又爽。逼得猫男不得不握着陆行鸟那横冲直撞的阴茎，往自己屁股里塞。直到陆行鸟僵直地开始喷射出精液，他都没敢松手。  
猫男没有意识到，他不是“被”内射的。相反，是他牢牢地拽着陆行鸟的阴茎，强迫他的搭档把所有精液都射入他的体内。

 

一小股精液从失去阴茎填充的后穴中漏出，沿着猫男的大腿内侧慢慢往下流淌。陆行鸟困惑地看着猫男的腿间，眨了眨圆圆的眼睛。它绕着猫男来回踱步，还硬着的阴茎就那样招摇地在胯下晃荡。  
相反猫男已是疲软到不行。他连动都懒得动了，横竖是条粘板上的鱼，任由他的搭档用脚爪把他翻过来倒过去。只是没想到陆行鸟竟然把他驼了起来，然后轻快地鸣叫一声，腾空飞起。  
猫男一个没趴稳，从鸟背上滑了下去。好在他反应够快，及时搂住了陆行鸟的脖子，两腿也交叉着夹住鸟鞍。猫男就像只猴子一样，手脚并用，堪堪荡在了搭档的身下，还不得不直起尾巴保持平衡。  
可恨的是，就着这个艰难的姿势，陆行鸟的还硬着的阴茎趁火打劫般的抵上了猫男的后穴。吓得猫男的心都揪起来了。他们在半空中飞行。为了不掉下去，猫男只能紧紧抱住他的搭档，胸口贴着胸口，下腹贴着下腹。风吹着他的后背冷飕飕的，相比带着体温的羽毛蹭在怀里舒适多了。  
“嗯……”被蹭多了还是有些痒的，猫男微微皱起眉头，疲软的阴茎渐渐有了反应。不同于前夜，被一根柔韧的尾羽玩弄。眼下，猫男的阴茎全然嵌入进一片细密柔软的羽毛丛中。成倍的快感从四面八方想他涌来，在不知不觉中将他的理智吞噬殆尽。  
就在猫男彻底硬了的同时，陆行鸟也十分“凑巧”地顶入了猫男的甬道。附加了几分额外的紧张和刺激，猫男将他的搭档用力抱得更紧。随着飞行途中，无法避免颠簸与摇晃，陆行鸟的阴茎跟着一次又一次地肏进猫男的更深处。  
不知道是不是错觉，陆行鸟扑腾着翅膀时，它那勃起的阴茎要比第一次的更大更硬。一下又一下撞在猫男的敏感点上，引爆一阵阵濒临崩坏的快感，就像……就像……  
猫男的脸上红得发烫。  
梦境中，自己被按在魔神鸟甲上享受拳交的淫靡画面，和当下重叠在一起。让他早已分不清哪些是梦境，哪些是现实。

 

最后，猫男温莱被“安置”在了某个安祖的候鸟云巢，一个飘荡在天空中的“牢笼”里。整整一周。  
在那段时间里，他每天都要被自己的陆行鸟肏到失禁。就好像如果他不被肏射肏尿，交配就算不上成功。在这样的前提下，他们每天的交配次数，均保持在五次以上。  
离开云海后，他们的关系发生了质的改变。温莱和他的搭档不再只是单纯的朋友和伙伴；他们将彼此视作“终生伴侣”。无论是肉体还是心灵，都被这种超越种族的情愫紧紧联系在了一起。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我们不探讨哲学，我们只探讨怎么炖猫肉╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
>  
> 
> 关于戏份意外超纲的腿精：  
> 九霄云舍场合，腿精是男妓。腿精是1。猫男雇腿精服务大保健，指定腿精用陆行鸟搭档的羽毛玩尿道Play。猫男不许腿精跟他接吻，也不让腿精插入。  
> 腿精离开时留下联系方式，希望以后猫男再找他玩。但是猫男把留言扔了。  
> 软木色（腿精的发色）在游戏染色表里面，是最接近陆行鸟毛的颜色。猫男只把腿精当陆行鸟的替身，隐藏陆行鸟拟人化。猫男对自己的陆行鸟才是真爱。


End file.
